Kei Ishida Ainsworth
Kei Ishida Ainsworth, or shortly is Kei, is a student of Software Engineering Program in University of Tokyo and also inventor; often designing a program and almost every week always managed to make at least one type of invention, which is a robot. Most of his invention often form various types of animals. 'Appearance' Kei has a silvery hair that is quite messy, combined with eyes that has different colors; can be called with heterochromia; misty gray on the right side and hazel on the left side. However, he often cover the differences of both his eyes with contact lenses that have been equipped with a minus if he is in a public place; because he has a problem in sight. On the advice of Yuume, she asked him to use hazel color, because she liked it. Meanwhile, if Kei in his apartment or not in a public place, he prefer to wear glasses. Around the head and sometimes in the neck, there is a headphone, because Kei often listen to music anytime and anywhere; or a black scarf with gray lines. In accordance to his quotation is "Music is justice". Kei is often seen wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a long-beige blazer, black skinny jeans and sneakers. Personality (is coming soon.) 'Background' Kei was born from a family who has a different nationality. His father, Arnold Ainsworth, is a wealthy and successful businessman who comes from Peterborough, UK. Meanwhile, his mother, Ishida Marie, has a Japanese nationality; she is a housewife and also has a famous flower shop business in the region. Kei has a younger sister named Sera Ishida Ainsworth; his sister is a young singer and also a cosplayer, this is because she is very fond of all things related to her mother's country of birth. Spent his childhood to adolescence in Peterborough, luxury and affluent life, have parents and sister were very close attention to him, do not make Kei as a young man who spoiled and greedy for luxury and pleasure he felt, even he was quite bored with thus life. Until one day, after he was found to have graduated from high school, he decided to try a new and independent life in his mother's country of birth, Tokyo, Japan. In addition, he also wants to be able to try the education in one of the top universities in the city, it is called University of Tokyo. Over both these reasons, he ventured to tell his parents, though had faced considerable opposition; but on the basis of a strong desire and convince parents in earnest, he succeeded. A few days later, for the first time he managed to set foot in Japan; he lived in Tokyo, and occupy an apartment that had been prepared by his father not far from the university; on effort and his intelligent, he declared managed to enter the university, majoring in Software Engineering Program. One day, he found a piece of information that was posted on the information board at the faculty; this is about a talent show and also an idol group, named HaiiroShounen. There are times when it makes he became interested and try to follow up with the provisions of the audition; until finally he passed the audition and from there, he met with Kusanagi Yuume, a member of HaiiroShounen and established in love with her. However, shortly after he was in HaiiroShounen, he decided to come out, follow Yuume's step that have come out first. In exchange, he tried to wrestle the world of music as a solo guitarist, of course without leaving the university that much more important. Relationships *'Arnold Ainsworth '- Father. *'Ishida Marie' - Mother. *'Rihito Ishida Ainsworth' - Brother. *'Sera Ishida Ainsworth' - Sister. *'Kusanagi Yuume' - Kei's first love when he was in HaiiroShounen. Although Yuume sometimes appears as an antagonist and stubborn in Kei's eyes, but she was actually good, especially to children and loves cooking for him. *'Karmellia Gienchetta' - Adoptive sister. 'Gallery' *'Appartment parts' *'Pets' *'Instrument' *'Inventions' *'Gadgets' (Is coming soon.) 'Trivia' *Become a programmer, famous inventor, and married with Yuume are his wishes after graduating from university. *All of Final Fantasy series are his favorite video games, even though he is actually not fully a gamer. *He loves music, blueberry, autumn, sweet things, all of his inventions, and all of Transformers and Final Fantasy series. *On his free time, he really likes to sleep for 3 hours or more. *He always kept a wide variety of sweet foods in the refrigerator and cupboard. *He has and play an acoustic guitar. He also good at playing other instruments, they are keyboard and drum. *Hamster butts fetish. *He is big fans of Visual Kei and Japanese Rock band; such as Girugamesh, Megamasso, DIAURA, ONE OK ROCK, and Coldrain.